Vickon Harlaw
Lord Vickon Harlaw is the Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, Lord of Harlaw, Lord of the Ten Towers, Harlaw of the Harlaw. Appearance Jet black hair and a square face, Vickon looked older than most of the other children growing up and molded into an intimidating figure. He has a scar down his right eye to the cheek and bright blue eyes. History Vickon grew up under the rule of House Goodbrother and resented them for their misrule of the Iron Islands, unlike his father before him. He most enjoyed the tales of Harlaw's past ruling as kings and taking what was there's from the greenlands. However, Vickon was also taught certain greenlander values, instilled upon his ancestors by Rodrik 'the Reader', a past Lord of Harlaw. Vickon understood them, but struggled to find their purpose having never truly spent time on the mainland. During the War of Cape Kracken, Vickon reaved along with the other Ironborn and earned a fearsome reputation. Although he was deadly with his axes, he also rarely faced an equal in hand-to-hand combat. Experience gained between fighting in his youth with other children on Harlaw and then his time at war taught him everything one needs to know to disarm, maim, or kill a man with their bare hands. Although he wasn't hugely muscular like some of his fellow raiders, he had lean muscles rippling throughout his body, earned over sailing for most of his life. This strength was enough for Vickon to defeat men twice his weight in wrestling bouts and fatal brawls with enemy soldiers. Even though he's quite the deadly soldier, Vickon is quite charming, easy-going, nd always looking for a good time. Much to the chagrin of his fellow Ironborn, he doesn't care if a person is from the mainland as long as they're decent and respect his culture. If they don't, he reacts unpredictability. Vickon took up the mantle of Harlaw of Harlaw when his father died in a raid during the War of Cape Kraken. He had drowned off his ship and many considered it a most holy death. Vickon, a faithful servant of the Drowned God before, was now questioning his faith at a time when it must be sound. Upon being named Lord Paramount, Vickon saw the opportunity to bring not only his house, but also the Iron Island's as a whole out of the muck that House Goodbrother led them to. Unmarried with only a single salt son, Vickon was eager to find a suitable wife to establish House Harlaw as a dynasty that would rule the Iron Island's for centuries to come. Recent Events = Meeting With Lord's Before setting off to King's Landing to swear fealty, he met with many of his fellow Ironborn lords like Goodbrother, Farwynd, and Drumm. The first two probed Vickon for his plans of the Isles. They were assured of a plan, at the least, and left the Isle's together for the Capital where they'd pledge their service to the new King. Drumm had different ideas though. Whether mad or ambitious, Drumm wanted to look for riches and prestige north. Vickon was hesitant but eventually agreed. Once they were all set on their paths, the Ironborn set sail for King's Landing. Swearing Fealty to Aemon I Category:Characters from the Iron Islands Category:House Harlaw